The subject matter disclosed in this specification relates to a method for reservoir Field Management, including a corresponding system and program storage device and computer program, adapted for integrated optimization of reservoir field development, planning, and operation. The method for Field Management further includes a Field Management Framework (hereinafter referred to as an ‘FM Framework’) that is portable, flexible, and extensible, the FM Framework adapted to be completely decoupled from surface and subsurface simulators and further adapted to be subsequently coupled to the surface and subsurface simulators via an FM Interface of an adaptor of the FM Framework for performing Field Management (FM) functions.
Traditionally, the Field Management (FM) functionality has been distributed among subsurface reservoir simulator(s), surface facility network simulator(s), and the ‘controller’ that couples the reservoir simulators to the network simulators. Furthermore, traditional Field Management tools lack the flexibility and extensibility needed to handle different oil field production strategies. This specification discloses a portable, flexible, and extensible Field Management (FM) Framework that is completely decoupled from and can be subsequently coupled to the surface facility network simulators and the subsurface reservoir simulators via an interface of an adaptor of the FM Framework. The FM Framework provides an innovative approach for portability, extensibility, and flexibility thereby enabling unlimited horizons for advanced Field Management (FM) users.